


Vulpes

by phantomhime



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fox Hux, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Toys, forgive me for tainting Fox!Hux, tail plug, this is why we can't have anything nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhime/pseuds/phantomhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a nickname. A nickname that inspires Hux to make a very specific purchase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulpes

Like most good ideas, it had come unexpectedly. 

Hux had been in bed with Ren a few weeks earlier, fucked out and sated as their cum cooled on his thighs and belly. Ren had been petting him, holding him close and whispering his usual sweet nothings into his ear as he came down from his high. Hux had misbehaved badly earlier during the day, his ass throbbing with the caning he had received.  
”Like a little fox,” Ren had murmured, stroking his auburn hair - certainly a fox-like color. ”So clever and mischievous, my pretty boy.”

The nickname had stuck, seemingly differentiating itself amongst the myriad of other pet names Ren bestowed upon him. It struck something within Hux, a warm fuzziness spreading in his belly whenever Ren petted his hair or stroked behind his ear, calling him ’ _my sweet little fox_ ’. Two weeks later, Hux was doing calc homework at his desk when a flash of a memory came back to him from nowhere. He remembered a few pictures he’d seen on tumblr months ago, and looked them up where he’d saved them to his private blog. The idea took root in his mind instantly. Unable to forget about it, Hux instead decided to pursue it.  
He only had to search briefly before he found the set online and bought it instantly, paying for it with a reloadable Visa he picked up on the way home from school so that his father wouldn’t notice any strange charges on his card. He made sure to be at home when it was delivered a few days later, prepared to explain the discreet package as books if his father for some reason was to ask. Unsurprisingly with his father’s disinterest in anything unrelated to his work, the whole ordeal had gone smoothly; the next day, Hux packed the contents into his messenger bag before leaving for school. 

 

-

 

When final period ended, Hux waited out by the back exit for Ren to finish work. To escape the offered ride home he told Phasma he’d be reading in the library for a while before leaving, and sent a text to his father that he’d be staying the night at a classmates house and would be back the following morning. Not that he’d even notice Hux was missing. He’d texted Ren earlier during the day and begged to stay the night – Ren must have been as desperate as Hux was, the positive reply had come in seconds.   
As he waited, Hux grew more and more restless by the minute. It had been three weeks since he’d stayed over at Ren’s, since they’d had anything more than a quick tryst in his office or an empty classroom at school. Hux’s entire body ached for Ren, longed to have an entire night in his bed to make up for the last few weeks. Ren wouldn’t fuck him in school, and by now Hux was craving that huge cock inside him. His own fingers were never enough to satisfy him when he masturbated alone in bed, sending pictures of the aftermath to Ren. Graduation was only half a year away, but it couldn’t come soon enough – Hux wondered whether he should feel bad that seeing Ren whenever he wanted to was what he looked forward to the most.

The door swung open, and Hux looked up. Ren was carrying his computer bag over his shoulder and his blazer over his arm, car keys swinging on his index finger. Nobody was around to see them leave.

”Let’s go,” Ren said.

 

-

 

It took no less than ten seconds after closing the front door behind them for Ren to have Hux pushed up against the wall, knee lodged between his thighs and hands groping at his sides underneath his t-shirt. Hux moaned brokenly when the knee pushed further up against his already hard cock. ”How I’ve missed making my boy moan like that,” Ren growled into his neck. Hux wished he’d bite him, wouldn’t care that he’d be forced to wear turtlenecks for a week if only he could feel his skin being broken by Ren’s teeth. 

Minutes later, Hux was on all fours on the leather couch in the living room, jeans pulled off and shirt pushed up to his armpits, halfway to screaming with his Daddy’s cock pounding him from behind as all the pent-up tension between them from the last two weeks was exerted. It was quick and dirty, just to get it all out of their systems so they could think straight again. Ren only lasted for half the time of what he usually does before spurting inside Hux to a litany of ’ _fuck me Daddy, cum in me, fill me up_ ’ falling from his pretty lips.

To Hux’s dismay, Ren pulled out as soon as he had caught his breath, flipping Hux over to lay on his back beneath him. Hux let out a choked yelp when Ren’s long fingers found his abused hole, pushing inside through the sticky mess of his own cum to rub Hux’s prostate mercilessly. Hux hadn’t even known it was possible to come untouched until he met Ren – now it was a favorite sport of his Daddy’s to make him cum all over himself without a single touch to his swollen dick. It only took a few minutes of stimulation this time, and Hux came with a cry so loud he would have worried the neighbors might have heard, had his mind not blacked out from the intense pleasure.

When he came to thirty seconds or so later, Ren had his tiny form cradled in his lap. A large hand stroked through his sweat-matted hair.

”You okay, little one?”

Hux managed a small nod. Now was his opportunity.

”I’m hungry, Daddy,” he said in the smallest voice he could manage.

”You want me to pick something up for you?”

Hux hummed, and put on the voice he always used when he asked Ren for something. The one he knew Ren could never say no to.

”Can I have some Thai from that place down the road? And a Coke?”

Ren seemed to consider the request for a few seconds before nodding briefly. He ran a hand through Hux’s hair as he maneuvered himself off the couch, pulling up the zipper of his jeans and adjusting his rumpled shirt. Leaning down, he grazed his lips over Hux’s forehead.  
  
”Anything for my boy.”

 

—

 

As soon as the soft thud from the front door closing reached his ears, Hux was off the couch and heading to the bedroom. Along the way, he picked up his discarded bag from the hallway and brought it with him inside. He set it down next to the bed before entered the ensuite bathroom to clean himself up. First he peeled off his socks and T-shirt, wrinkling his nose at the cum stains marring the lower hem of the grey shirt. It wasn’t the first time that had happened – they really ought to undress before fucking. Hopefully Ren had something he could borrow that wouldn’t completely engulf him. He did relish the feeling of being swallowed by Ren’s shirts, but he’d rather not show up at home in a shirt obviously not his own.  
  
Hux saturated a washcloth with warm water from the tap and meticulously wiped off the tacky cum from his stomach and thighs, leaving his socks and shirt on the floor. He ran his hands through his hair a few times to tame the tousled locks, but only managed to make it look slightly more deliberately messy. Then, he exited the bathroom.

Sitting down on the bed, he opened his bag and plucked out the textbooks and notebooks covering the unremarkable plastic bag at the bottom. Hux took it out and placed it next to him on the bed, stuffed his school books back inside the messenger, and set it back down on the floor. Picking up the plastic grocery store bag, he reached inside and carefully withdrew the largest item.

The tail was gorgeous - everything he could have imagined and more. It had cost Hux an entire month’s allowance, but the price certainly reflected in the quality. The fur was faux, but so realistic you’d be hard pressed to spot the difference. Hux ran it through his hands, shivering as he felt the softness. The color was an amazingly close match with his own hair, which he hadn’t anticipated; it was hard to judge the exact shade through a computer monitor. But the auburn fur matched almost perfectly, fading into a rich black at the very tip of the tail. At the other end it was fastened onto a moderately sized golden plug. Hux had waited for days to try it: the first time had to be special, not just playing with himself in his room. And it had to be a surprise for Ren. Hux climbed up onto the king-size bed, kneeling with his legs apart.

Slipping the tail into himself was easy with how wet he still was, his Daddy’s come slicking the way as the plug settled in him. Hux couldn’t stop a small moan from escaping as he felt it rub against his insides when he moved his legs. Climbing off the bed and standing on shaky legs, he seized the plastic bag and shuffled towards the full-length mirror covering the sliding wardrobe door with small steps. The silky soft fur of the tail tickled his thighs when he moved, the swinging weight bouncing between his legs with every step.

Hux reached into the bag and retrieved the finishing touch: the ears. They were made of the same fur as the tail, big and fluffy with jet black tips. They fastened with small clips – Hux struggled with them for a few minutes as he attempted to put them on. When he finally managed to secure them to his head they peeked out of his hair cutely, held firmly fast by the clips. The color truly was a near identical match; Hux could barely tell where his hair ended and the ears begun.

Hux took a step back, appraising himself in the mirror. All nude with his ears and tail, he looked like a lost little fox boy, far away from the woods. His hair was tousled around the sloping ears, the long tail brushing down to the back of his knees. Shaking his hips gently, he watched the tail swing from from side to side. It had a nice, flowing flexibility and a good weight to it. Hux was already becoming addicted to wearing it.

Laying back down on the bed, Hux tried to distract himself from his rapidly filling cock. He was aching to stroke it, but he knew from experience how Ren wouldn’t be happy if he touched himself without permission. As much as Hux loved being punished, he would try his best to behave tonight. To get his mind on other, slightly more clean thoughts, he tried reading a few pages of his history textbook to prepare for the test he had the next week, but managing to concentrate was difficult when he felt so acutely aware of the heavy plug inside him and the soft fur against his thighs. His cock ached with need, all flushed and hard like he hadn’t just come all over himself less than an hour ago. God, he wished for nothing else than for Ren to hurry up at the Thai place and get home and fuck him already.

He didn’t have to wait for long. Hux had given up on trying to read ten minutes ago when he heard the front door open and close, Ren’s heavy steps falling on the hardwood floor. He listened as the steps continued into the kitchen, takeout bags set down on the table to be dealt with later. Ren’s footsteps traveled further, to the living room.

” _Baby boy_?”

”In here,” Hux called, as steadily as his trembling voice allowed him. The few doubts he had about the situation felt like they were multiplying by the second - he sincerely hoped he hadn’t misjudged the situation, that Ren would appreciate his blunt initiative. No way to know but to try. 

Ren appeared in the doorway moments later. Hux pushed himself up onto his elbows, slowly turning onto his stomach to showcase his tail as he searched Ren’s face for a reaction. 

”Welcome home, Daddy,” he purred. 

The room was quiet for a few seconds. Ren moved with focused intent, eyes darkened with a predatory lust that made Hux’s blood run hot and heart beat loud in his ears. The bed dipped when his Daddy’s weight dropped down onto it, sitting down by the edge and towering over Hux’s small form. He always felt tiny in Ren’s presence, but the effect was multiplied when he was naked. Hux _adored_ the feeling.

A large hand on his hip coaxed him into leaning on his side, braced on an elbow and a hand. The second hand settled on his cheek, warm skin like fire against his own. Hux gasped when the hand on his hip ran lower over his ass - large enough to cover almost the entirety of it - and stroked over the tail, running it through rough fingers. Meanwhile, the opposite hand traveled upwards into his hair, petting the soft ears with reverence. Hux only just then realized that his eyes had slipped close in bliss as he was being touched. 

Opening his eyes, he found Ren’s gaze fixated on him. The want in his hazel eyes was intense, pure. It seemed like the risk had paid off. Ren leaned closer, hot breath ghosting over a cheek as he nuzzled Hux’s hair.

”Daddy’s little pet, aren’t you?”

The whine that escaped Hux was almost instinctual at hearing those words. Ren’s voice was deep as usual, husky and oh so arousing. The hand stroking the tail lifted it upwards so that it was laying along Hux’s lower back. It went back to stroking lower, near the base of the plug. Suddenly, Ren pressed a finger into the golden metal, wiggling it within Hux. Just that tiny little shift felt _amazing_ ; Hux’s hips pressed down instinctually to further the contact. But the fingers pulled away to stroke over the tail once again. The teasing would drive Hux mad if it continued like that.

”My sweet little fox,” Ren coos. ”Have you behaved while I was away?”

”Yes Daddy, I’ve been really good, I promise.”

”Of course you have, Daddy’s precious little kit, so good for me.” A light tug to the tail disturbed the plug within Hux. His legs tried to close almost involuntarily, but Ren’s hands forced them apart. Hux couldn’t contain his small moan.

”Please…”

”What do you want, little one? Use your words.” 

”I want to suck your cock,” Hux whimpered. ”Please?”

Ren stroked a hand along Hux’s smooth cheek. ”Go ahead then.” He sat back on his haunches on the bed. Hux crawled up to his lap on all fours, deftly undoing his zipper with practiced ease. Ren was almost fully hard in his boxer briefs; Hux pulled his length out and gave it a few pumps to bring it to peak condition. His small tongue darted out to give a kittenish lick to the flushed tip.  
Hux loved sucking cock – almost as much as he loved getting fucked. Sometimes, Ren called him _’little cockslut’_ , and Hux couldn’t really argue. He’d spend every day on his knees under Ren’s desk if he could, sucking him off like they did sometimes in his office.   
Ren’s hand went to the back of Hux’s head like it always did, urging him to mind his teasing. Hux complied, taking Ren’s cock to the base in one go and relishing in the heavy breath he heard from above. Hux choked, but he held fast – after a few seconds, his gag reflex surrendered and he could swallow around the thick shaft. Hux had precious little of a reflex to begin with, and suppressing it was never too uncomfortable. It was worth it to hear Ren curse under his breath.

Hux picked up his pace quickly. He worked Ren’s cock with everything he had, licking and sucking on the head before taking it all down his throat again. His right hand jerked and squeezed at the base when he licked the tip to afford himself a few breaths. Ren was _big_ , and Hux adored how tiny his hand looked when he tried to grip it, how his fingers almost wouldn’t reach around the girth of it. It always looked like it was way too big to fit inside him, small and thin for his age as he was. Time and time again, Hux proved himself wrong.

As he continued blowing Ren, Hux could feel him tugging gently on his tail again, not enough to pull it free of him but just enough that he could feel it. Hux moaned around the cock in his mouth as Ren continued stroking his soft tail – playing with it, lifting it up and letting it fall down agains his thighs, pulling it upwards to rest along the small of his back. He moaned again.  
The vibrations must have been too much for Ren – he pushed gently on Hux’s shoulder to ease him off. Surprised, Hux looked up at him. So he didn’t want to come down Hux’s throat or on his face? Furrowing his brow, Hux struggled to think of what Ren could want. It wasn’t like he could fuck Hux, no matter how much Hux ached for it – his ass was occupied by the plug and he certainly wouldn’t fit Ren too. But Ren said nothing, just pushed Hux to lay on his back and kneeled above him.  
  
A strong hand cupped Hux’s knee from underneath, pushing it to the side so that his legs were both leaning together to Ren’s right side. Hux looked on in confusion as Ren opened the top drawer of his nightstand and withdrew the lube, squirting a generous amount into his palm. Soon after, a shock of cold spread along Hux’s legs – Ren was massaging the lube into his soft inner thighs. They were pushed close together, and the lube spread easily, slicking the skin nicely.

”Daddy?” Hux questioned. Ren smirked assuringly. One hand grabbed both of Hux’s legs underneath the knees, the other steadied his cock, rubbing the head over slick thighs.

”Push your legs tighter,” Ren commanded. Hux obeyed, trying to keep his knees pressed together tightly.

Hux immediately understood Ren’s intentions when his thick cock slid home easily with the lube slicking Hux’s soft, thin thighs. It rubbed up against his own, wringing a groan from Ren and a gasp from Hux. Ren pulled back again quickly, and set up a good, fast pace immediately. Hux moaned; it felt almost like Ren was fucking him, his hard cock sliding against Hux’s own bringing him a new kind of pleasure. The grip on his thighs was firm, sure to leave purpling fingerprints in his flesh when they were done. Hux wouldn’t have it any other way.

They’d never done this before, even when they’d just started seeing each other and Hux was still a virgin. Hux hadn’t thought it would feel as good as it did, but now he almost wished they’d done it earlier. It was different, not feeling the stinging pleasure of repeated penetration, but the stimulation to his cock made up for it. Hux could definitely get used to this when he was too sore to fuck again (or otherwise occupied, as present).

One of Ren’s arms slipped up to hold Hux’s ankles together by his shoulder, the other sneaking down around to tease at his tail again. Hux was almost bent in half, sweating with the exertion of keeping his legs close and tight for Ren to fuck. His large form dwarfed Hux’s when he leaned over him like that, and Hux never thought he’d ever love feeling so tiny and fragile. Ren was tall, six foot something, all muscle and width. His strong biceps were probably thicker than Hux’s thighs, and when he’s held down like this he’s all but immobile. He did love when Ren ties him up, but being restrained just by his brute force was even more satisfying.

Ren played with his tail the entire time he fucked Hux’s thighs, the added stimulation of the plug moving slightly within him sending Hux closer and closer to the edge. He tried his hardest to suppress it; he’s not allowed to come without permission, and he was too hazy and distracted to try asking for it at the moment. Ren’s huge cock was grazing his with every thrust, balls slapping against each other. Hux was almost on the cusp of not being able to hold it in any longer – repercussions be damned – when Ren came with a low grunted ’ _fuck_ ’, splattering Hux’s thighs, cock and belly with his seed. It stuck to his fiery pubic hair, matting it down to a deeper copper color. Ren continued thrusting until his cock started to soften; as he pulled away to rest on his haunches, he let Hux’s trembling legs fall open to the sides.

Hux was ablaze, cock throbbing an angry red – he felt ready to explode if he couldn’t reach down to jerk it. He sought Ren’s gaze, silently pleading and hoping to be shown mercy. His thighs were trembling from the exertion of holding them together, his hair sweat-damp and matted to his forehead.

”Touch yourself,” Ren commanded breathily, ”show Daddy what a good little fox you are.”

And Hux did, grasping his rock-hard erection in his small hand, pushing up into his fist with a moan. Direct contact felt so incredibly good after the teasing almost-enough rubbing he got earlier. He jerked his hand quickly over himself, cock slick with residual lube and his own liberal precum. Hux always got soaking wet when Ren fucked him.  
After nary a minute, Hux was on the cusp again, ready to tumble over at any second.

”M-may I come, please Daddy?”

Ren reached out a hand and stroked behind his ear, first his real one and then up to the furry faux one. ”You have been very good and well behaved, haven’t you?”

Hux nodded fervently as he jerked himself with vigor. He was so incredibly close, hanging on only by pure will.

”Go ahead and come for Daddy, little kit.”

And Hux came with a choked moan, the first spurt so intense it caught Hux’s chin. The rest ended up in thick ropes over his stomach and chest, mixing with the seed already smeared over him. He squeezed his cock, jerking it with small movements until the rippling waves of pleasure flittered out. Hux’s body relaxed as it released its built-up tensions; Hux tried to catch his breath and put his mind back together from the pieces that had drifted apart.

”What a mess you’ve made, little fox,” Ren teased, tutting at the mix of come and sweat covering Hux’s entire torso. ”You’ve gotten your beautiful tail all wet and dirty, too.” 

Hux moaned weakly when Ren tugged on the long tail again, all too overstimulated to feel anything but the pressure of it inside him. He wanted to reach down and pull it out to give his sore hole a break, but having Ren play with it was too good to pass up. Ren gently lowered himself down onto the bed next to him, motioning for him to lift his neck so he could pillow it on one of Ren’s huge biceps. Hux laid back, closed his eyes, and tried not to fall asleep while Ren scratched behind his ear, played with his tail, and called him ” _little fox_ ”. He was exhausted, and almost drifting off against his will when Ren leaned even closer and murmured into his ear.

”Maybe Daddy should get a pretty collar for his sweet little kit?”

A small smirk spread on Hux’s face.

”Yes please, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta-read or even proofread as I just wanted to throw this shit out before I delete it in shame. Tell me if you spot any errors please!  
> I fully blame [betts](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts) for giving me a daddy kink, something I never thought would happened.. bless. Read her stuff instead, it's miles above mine. She's a huge inspiration.
> 
> kinkshame me on [tumblr](http://h4vtorn.tumblr.com)


End file.
